


Once A Soldier

by JesseyAJCarter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseyAJCarter/pseuds/JesseyAJCarter
Summary: John Watson. Doctor, soldier, friend, brother, son. John always went about his duties without complaint; always giving 100%. He took orders well. Gave them just the same. Respect he earned was never abused. Trust wasn't either. John Watson was a strong leader and a good follower. He was good in combat. His level head and steady nerve were handy. Even when he was shot.





	Once A Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece I wrote corresponding to a lovely picture by ArchiaArt, I believe. Originally posted on the Sherlock Amino under the same name.

John Watson. Doctor, soldier, friend, brother, son. John always went about his duties without complaint; always giving 100%. He took orders well. Gave them just the same. Respect he earned was never abused. Trust wasn't either. John Watson was a strong leader and a good follower. He was good in combat. His level head and steady nerve were handy. Even when he was shot. 

Bullets whizzed past, sending puffs of dirt up at impact.  
Dust and smoke filled the air, making determining the location of injured comrades difficult for John. 

He found the soldier as he almost tripped over the man's leg. The other was gone; torn flesh and tendon being the only remainder of its presence. Blood soaked the man's uniform and spewed up out of his mouth as convulsions racked through his body. John set to work hoping he could do something. He set up a tourniquet. He tore open the soldier's uniform to find the source of the blood. There was barely any torso left. The lower half of the man's abdomen was blown away, held by strips of tissue. Gunfire was gradually getting louder. John stood to retreat. He could do nothing for the man bleeding at his feet. He only made it a few steps when a sharp, intense pain stabbed through his shoulder. He took a faltering step forward, then dropped to his knees. Crimson spread across the camo of his uniform. He tries to break his fall, the ground knocking the breath out of him. He could feel the wet warmth seeping under him and could see it slowly creep out around him. Boots thundered past, more bullets accompanied with the screams of soldiers and barked orders. The only sound that reached John's ears though, was the sickening gurgles of the dying soldier he couldn't save. John did not cry out for help. But he was saved. And then saved again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel welcome to leave a kudos or comment. Your time and comments are appreciated!


End file.
